Regret and Reformation:REMASTER
by Mitch3ll6900
Summary: A remastered version of my 2013 story "Regret and Reformation". Before you tell me it's crap, read the original. Contains an OC pairing and major OC content.


OK guys, I first did the original "Regret and Reformation" on December 2 of 2013. Now after a two month hiatus, I am ready to write the remaster. Many people told me in should have wrote about why Fox was drinking in the first place. They also told me it was too easy for Krystal to forgive Fox. Well I have alleviated these problems. Here is my remaster.

IIII

Fox, beaming, walked out of the jewelry store he spent the last two hours in, scouring the displays for the perfect gift for Krystal. He held up his prize, a beautiful green emerald, which he imagined would contrast brilliantly to her cerulean fur. He felt like celebrating, and as if on cue, his communicator buzzed. Looking at his display, he smiled wider as he saw Falco calling.

"What is is Falco?"

"thought we would pay a visit to Stu's Foxie. How's that sound? We could bring Mitch too."

"Actually, that sounds like a good idea, meet you in thirty."

Straightening his vest, he resolved not to go and check in with Krystal, after all, her gift was supposed to be a surprise.

III

Krystal gazed around the family room, her mind offset by worry. It was a nice little room, checkered floor tiles of alternating black and white. The far wall, dominated by the grand fireplace, gave off the aura of a happy couple, with it's many pictures of them together. Directly in front, where she sat, rested an imitation leather sofa. All across the room, chairs and tables were placed in awkward positions. It was as if an insane person had designed the layout of the house. Deciding she had had enough of waiting for Fox, she left their house of two years. He had told her that he would be back by five, and it was now six. Hopping into her midnight blue convertable, she took off at a reckless pace. One thought that was predominant on her mind was

What if he was hurt?

Mentally deciding to find Falco and ask where Fox was, she turned towards Stu's.

III

Stu's is a small bar crammed between office buildings in Downtown Corneria city. It is the oldest standing building in Corneria city, or at least one of the oldest. The place smelled of mildew, vomit and spilled booze. Inside, the gloomy atmosphere is amplified by the dark gray and blue paint, peeling off the walls. In the center of the bar lies the bar itself. An oaken top with a redwood base. Inscribed in the top were the names of various people who had outstanding bar tabs and it was littered with old newspapers The centerpiece of the place is the old jukebox that stands on the other side of the bar. The stools were one a vibrant red, but had faded from their former glory and settled for a deep maroon.

Laughing at Falco as he tried unsuccessfully not to fall off his stool, Fox declined another drink form Stu, the bartender. Stu is an old hound dog, disposed of after the Lylat wars. His snout was peppered with gray but his eyes were the ocean. Fox, as often as he came here, would find himself drowning in those eyes. He wore a simple white shirt covered by a blue apron

I'm pretty buzzed already. I had better stop. Falco is unpredictable when he's drunk.

"You want another one Mitch?"

"No Stu, I'm fine. Arrianna will kill me if I come home hammered." The vulpine to his right replied. At a first glance, one could mistake Mitch for Fox. At a closer look however, one would see his light crimson fur and cameo flight suit and his voice was scratchier than sandpaper on wood. But the most stunning attribute he had, happened to be his eyes, colder than the coldest steel. They inspired fear into his enemies and people who didn't know him. Those who knew him however, knew that it was a facade he put up to make his job easier.

"You don't know how liberating it is not to have one woman your tied to." Falco boasted. "I bet we can get any girl we want, even you Fox."

Oh no. "I'm sure I could Falco, but I'm married. I can't get with any girl except the one I have waiting for me in my bed."

"Did she try that new outfit Arrianna and I got for her" Mitch winked.

blushing, Fox answered. "I like to keep the sex life private if you don't mind."

"I guess that means yes huh Falco. Falco? Where the hell did he go?"

Just at that moment, Falco returned with three vixens.

Their clothing left nothing to the imagination and they all smelled hammered. Their eyes were fully dialated and Fox could easily discern the hormones raging their bodies. The rust, had her eyes on Mitch. Her eyes were blacker than night and accented her rust fur. Her muzzle, colored like milk, was agape and she was panting, hard. Falco was already lip locked with the brown. Her body was completely colored, not one bit of it was a different shade. However, Fox was not concerned with them. He happened to be more concerned with the midnight black, staring at him lusfully. Her gray eyes roved over his body from ahead to toe and she was working herself up. Her white blouse had so many holes in it that it was effectively swiss cheesed. The coal beauty threw herself at Fox and he felt something stirring...

A/N no this story is not M, but this next scene does get a bit intense, I would suggest that if suggestive material offends you, not to read the next part. A IIIIIIII shows the end of this part, feel free to skip if you want, but it might leave a hole in the story. If you do skip this part, all you need to know is that SPOILER he cheats on Krystal.

While tugging at her blouse, the vixen proceeded under the table to scratch at his pants.

Stop it you fool! What would Krystal say if she saw what you were doing?

Meanwhile, the rust was trying to corner Mitch.

"Back off. I don't want to get rough with you" he growled.

"Oh but I like it rough big boy"

The rust leapt at him, flooring him. Using all the strength he could muster, Mitch flipped the vixen off of him.

Oh boy, Arrianna is gonna flip when she smells this bitch on me.

Spotting Fox, enthralled by lustful torment, Mitch acted. In a later report, the bartender said "it was like he teleported". In a smooth motion, Mitch grabbed Fox by his vest and pulled him out of his chair, which to the coal vixen, and Fox's, dismay ended the session.

'Let's get out of here" he growled. "In never thought I'd be popular enough to rape."

Fox wasn't paying attention. His eyes had caught something he had never hoped to see. Krystal turned and ran out of the bar, tears staining her beautiful face. He looked down at his paw, and resisted resisted the urge to throw away the necklace he had searched so painstakingly for.

IIIIIIII

Tears staining her vision, Krystal sprinted out of the bar, the image of her husband being pleasured by another vixen haunting her vision.

Why? Why? Why Fox? What did she have that I didn't? What made you throw away the vows we kept for so long?

She heard footsteps behind her and looked to see Fox running at her with tears in his eyes.

"Krystal, I didn't mean to do it. I just got a little hammered."

Steeling her nerve and channeling her anger, she replied and her voice injected her venom into Fox. "Save it Fox. I'm going home, and packing. Don't follow me."

With that, she left Fox with Mitch in the alley. Just at that moment, the heavens let loose with what would later be called the worst storm in Corneria City history.

III

"She, left Mitch."

Mitch sighed, obviously wanting to get home and shower before his wife came home. His sense of brotherhood with Fox kept him in the alley. "Come on Fox, I'm not telepathic, but even I could tell you didn't mean that. 'A little hammered ' jeez-us"

"Can I bunk with you for a while?"

Cursing under his breath Mitch considered his question.

If I can't get him to go and apologize, maybe Arrianna will. Then again, she might kill the both of us. It's the best optionwe got though.

He steeled himself and replied "Sure, Arrianna will be able to help get your confidence back."

III

The doorbell rang and a pink furred vixen pulled on a fuzzy white bathrobe and plodded to the door. Her anime-lightning styled white hair dripping with water. This is Arrianna, the love of Mitch's life since he rescued her from an abandoned facility. A Cerinian, like Krystal, but not as mild, Arrianna is known as the "Godess of Wrath" by her husband and close friends. Just as she finished the knot on her bathrobe, the door opened to reveal Mitch and Fox out in the rain.

"Mitch hon, why are you late? And who is it I smell on your coat?" She demanded, her fur raising in anger.

"Some chick tried to rape me and one started on Fox before I got to him."

"oh? I'm sure you want to explain this to Me in private? Fox honey, help yourself to the soup on the stove, I'd hate for it to go to waste."

Not feeling at all hungry, Fox grudgingly scooped out a small portion of the delicious smelling soup. He could catch bits of the conversation like "on the stool" and "that rotten bird" all of which made him more miserable. He was rudely snapped out of his reverie by Arrianna slamming her hands on the table.

"So, care to explain what happened Fox?"

Fox immediately began to describe what happened, from the vixens, the incident itself, and his encounter with Krystal afterwards. Occasionally, she would nod or say "hmm" but Arrianna was mostly silent. When Fox had finished, she remained quiet, deep in thought.

"You need to go see her. Now, before its too late"

"But she made it clear that she didn't want to see me anymore..."

Snarling, Arrianna slammed her hands on the table. Her eyes blazed with intense fury so great, Fox felt he would explode under her gaze.

"Do you honestly believe that? Do you HONESTLY believe that she would just waltz out of you life like that? I have known Krystal since we were kits on Cerinia. She just need space to get her emotions in check. I would get over there before she finalizes her feelings about what happened. set up a place to meet, if she comes, then you can rebuild together. Get going, Mitch, drive him over there."

"But I...". Fox was stopped my Mitch grabbing him and quickly pushing him to the door.

"He means that we are going... over there... right now. She you in a bit hon, hehe..."

"We will have plenty of time to discuss your end later Mitch. No go get his life back!"

III

Packing up the last of her clothes, Krystal stopped as she felt Fox's mind reach for hers.

Krystal... I'm so sorry, but I think we should meet at Mitch's house to discuss where we go from here. I want you to know that I'm sorry, and I still love you.

Reaching out with her own mind, she responded.

You could have come inside, I can sense you out there. Let's talk face to face, the door's unlocked.

She waited for a few minutes, and just when she thought he wasn't coming, the front door opened. His boots crunched on the carpet and she could sense the anxiety building within him. And herself.

"Krystal, I got you this"

His hand extended, and She gasped.

III

Damn, they've been in there for an hour. I wonder how it's going?

Mitch, you can come in

.

Stumbling from surprise, he quickly regained his composure as he walked into the house. Gaping, he strode into the living room where Fox and Krystal lay snuggled up to each other. Fox, snored on the inside of the couch with Krystal using him as a pillow. His eyes caught the gem around her neck. She was struggling to stay awake but smiled when she saw him.

Thank you. Tell Arrianna that all is well, and thank her for me too.

End.

Well guys, I worked on this for a solid week and a half. I put in Mitch instead of Falco, Slippy or Peppy because Falco is too egotistical, I can't see Slippy giving love advice or Peppy drinking. Don't comment on his involvement, its redundant. No story of mine is complete without Mitch. Oh and Arrianna belongs to Phantomfoxx. I'm sorry bro, but I couldn't resist, it was too good an idea :D . A good soundtrack(s) to the emotions in this fic are:

FFDP: My Heart Lied

FFDP: The Bleeding

Revised this for the third time after foxx told me about the last one and a friend of mine read it and told me to be more descriptive. Such, is the life of a writer. I'm trying to get this out there before my grades go public...

Be sure to vote for this story in my contest by PMing myself or Phantomfoxx. Here is the forum to enter:

forum/The-Mitch3ll6900-and-Phantomfoxx-one-shot-contest/149557/


End file.
